1. Field of the Invention
Gymnastic Equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term cord anchor block (1) might be used in one instance but in another, of meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to anchor block (1) or merely block (1). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning. The terms attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by bolts, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein concerning the connection of the handgrip strapping (310) and an anchor block (1) that a given strap end (311) is attached back upon the strapping (310) by stitching. A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that the elastic exercise cord (100) is emplaced within the cord anchor block (1). A connection in which two objects, although not attached, are separated only with considerable difficultyxe2x80x94such as the connection of a cord terminal stopper (101) proximate the hollowed end of an elastic exercise cord (100) is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in either of two ways herein. a term used to describe an object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing the object with equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, in a given instance, the cord connecting slot (18) may be said to comprise a straight slot (41), meaning that the connecting slot (18) is indeed a straight one (41).
However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object or assembly. Thus, a strapped handgrip assembly (151) may be said to comprise handgrip strapping (310), meaning that the structure of the handgrip assembly (151) is such as to have the strapping (310) as a feature of its (151) structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the slotted exercise handgrip in the manner in which it is typically observed with the emplaced exercise cord (100) hanging freely from it. Thus, the cord terminal stopper (101) rigidly emplaced within the exercise cord (100) proximate its (100) end is spoken of as being disposed proximate the top of the cord anchor block (1) and the remaining portion of the cord (100), as running form the bottom thereof (1).
Many who engage in exercise prefer a system employing elastic cord (100) over one in which weights are disposed. Advantages include portability, noise reduction, storage convenience and the resistance gradient provided by the cord (100) itself. Shorter or longer ones (100) may be interchanged and operators (200) of differing exercise capabilities may substitute one (100) of lesser or greater elasticity to suit his (200) or her (200) respective needs.
It should be recognized, of course, that for decades, operators (200) have also engaged devices with a part of their body other than the hand. For example, the operator""s (200) tension situs might be the arm, wrist, leg, foot, neck, head or even the fingers and thumb in appropriate cases. A traditional handgrip might, thus, have been fitted around one or both ankles for one or another of a number of familiar exercises.
In general, two sorts of handgrips have emergedxe2x80x94a solid handgrip comprising enclosed loop, horseshoe or stirrup configuration (150) and a strapped handgrip assembly (151) in which handgrip strapping (310) is connected to the exercise cord (100) by one means or another.
Interface between cord (100) and handgrip, whether of the closed loop (150) or the strapped assembly (151) variety, ante, soon provided a challenge. Of course, knotting was always a possibility but provided interchangeability inconvenience. Elastic cording (100) which was tubular or hollow throughout its (100) length became commercially available and in a matter of time, it occurred to some that a hole could be provided within the handgrip or handgrip assembly (150, 151, respecively) through which an elastic cord (100) could be extended and a cord terminal stopper (101) affixed within the hollow proximate the cord""s (100)
Elastic cord (100) length has traditionally been accomplished in the following manner: Once the approximate length of the cord (100) is determined, that isxe2x80x94having been cut to approximately desired lengthxe2x80x94a stopper (101) of slightly greater width than that of the cord (100) is inserted within the hollow of the tubing. The stopper (101) is effectually pinched in place. The length of the exercise cord (100) may be more specifically or finely adjusted by sliding to stopper (101) either toward or away from the cord""s (100) end. By reason of friction attending the cord""s (100) elasticity, however, the stopper (101) is slid in that fashion, inserted or removed only with considerable difficulty.
Thus, it was soon observed that while the stoppers (101) were acceptably secured in place, cord (100) interchangeability was not practically feasible. The stopper (101) in such instances is extremely difficult to remove and reinstall in the substituting cord (100). The same is true of cord (100) connection to a door impingement assembly (313)xe2x80x94comprising an impingement strap (319) which at an end (311) has an enlargement such that when it (319) is impinged between the door and its frame to hold it (319) in place to secure an exercise cord (100) connected to the assembly (313), it (319) cannot be pulled out of place. Thus, if it were necessary to connect the cord (100) at one end to what is referred to herein as a representative handgrip (850) or to an ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) and at the other end to a door impingement assembly (313), twice the inconvenience would ordinarily be encountered. If a number of cords (100) were to be connected to any one of a number of representative handgrips (850) for simultaneous use, the task becomes even more difficult.
What is needed is some means by which the stoppered cord (100) can quickly and easily be disconnected from and connected to any representative handgrip (850), door impingement assembly (313) or any of a number of other operator (200) manipulators such as an ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) and the like.
Much of this seems to have begun with U.S. Pat. No. 232,579 issued to Weeks in which an exercise assembly was tethered to a wall with a combination of pulleys and interconnected cords, both elastic (100) and inelastic.
Patents more recently employing stoppered elastic cords (100) include U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677 issued to Hinds, also the applicant herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued to Kropp. Interchangeability for either of them requires the more laborious removal and reinsertion of the stopper (101).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,617 issued to Rattray, Jr. features an exercise assembly employing several elastic cords (100) simultaneously but does not include means for their expedient interchangeability.
A review of the prior art readily reveals that the needs and objectives which have arisen have not thus far been realistically met.
The invention comprises three embodiments of a slotted exercise handgrip. The heart of its structure is a cord anchor block (1) configured in various forms so as to provide those embodiments. At a minimum, however, each comprises the anchor block (1).
In all cases, a cord terminal bore (16) is present which allows a hollow elastic exercise cord (100) to be extended through it (16), the end of which is then plugged with a stopper (101) in a manner now familiar to prior art. The terminal bore (16) is of size such that the stoppered cord (100) cannot be pulled back through it (16) during exercise. Also in all cases, a cord connecting slot (18) extending vertically across the face of the block (1) is of sufficient depth to provide an opening with the bore (16) along the lengths of both (16, 18). By reason of this novel element (18), one exercise cord (100) may be substituted for another (100) of different length or elasticity merely by stretching it (100) and slipping it (100) through the slot (16) where it (100) snaps firmly into place.
The simplest embodiment is a block (1) conveniently shaped for gripping in which the stoppered cord (100) extends from the bore (16) upward through the exercise operator""s (200) fingers.
A second embodiment constitutes the block (1) as part of a stirrup shaped handgrip (150)xe2x80x94specifically, the part at which the exercise cord (100) connects. To arrive at this structure, the block (1) is considered to have what are designated herein as prongs (20) attached to it (1). A gripping pin (25) connects the ends of the prongs (20) to complete the stirrup shaped loop.
In the third embodiment, the block (1) comprises strap channels (31) through which the ends (311) of a handgrip strap (310) ankle connecting strap (316) or impinging assembly strap (319) are passed for self attachment so as to fashion, respectively, a considerably improved strapped handgrip assembly (151), strapped ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) or an anchoring door impingement assembly (313). The unique channels (31) of this embodiment of the invention make possible the connection of various prior art assemblies such as those (310, 151, 314) exemplify
The connection of handgrip strapping (310) to the cord anchor block (1) immediately suggests an additional way by which a door impingement assembly (313)xe2x80x94a well known exercise anchoring devicexe2x80x94may also be connected to it (1). Thus, regardless of the particular type of representative handgrip (850) or ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) employed, a second anchor block (1) is connected at the cord (100) end to be anchored. The impingement strap (319) connects to the block (1) in the same way a handgrip strap (310) or an ankle connecting strap (316) does. A first representative handgrip (850) may also be interconnected with a second one (850) for exercises widely recognized as the xe2x80x9cchest pullxe2x80x9d type. An ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) may be similarly connected to another (314) to permit reciprocal and various other leg movement exercises. Moreover, a cord anchor block (1) comprising additional cord terminal bores (16) also permits additional elastic cords (100) to be connected.
The connection of ankle connecting strapping (316) to the cord anchor block (1) also provides a way by which an ankle exercise cuff assembly (314) may be connected to it (1), accomplished merely by attaching to an ankle encircling band (315) short segments of the strapping connected by sewn attachment to the block (1).
It is the slotted feature of the structure which provides the inventive characteristics hereof in all three types of representative handgrips (850) as well as in the numerous connection combinations thus suggested.